


夕阳

by HumanObserver



Series: CT们在谈了啦 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanObserver/pseuds/HumanObserver
Summary: 夕阳终会落下，人世间的事情又怎么会事事如愿呢？ooc ooc ooc
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, 悠容
Series: CT们在谈了啦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784359
Kudos: 5





	夕阳

中本悠太住在一栋很老的公寓，老到楼梯间地板一踩就会嘎吱嘎吱响，吵得不行。一层楼住两户人，门对门。

他在附近的酒吧跳钢管舞，酒吧是正规酒吧，钢管舞也是正经舞蹈，还没有出现过有人往他裤头塞钱的事情；不过他很希望能有人给他塞点钱，塞在手里裤头里都没所谓，毕竟钱这东西，多多益善。

中本悠太下班一般在凌晨，三四点的时候他会走出酒吧大门，在路灯下点上一支烟，敞着外套走回家。

他对门住着一个穷画家，叫李泰容。

李泰容作息极不规律，中本悠太经常在下班回到公寓楼下的时候，遇到他下楼倒垃圾，李泰容会笑着跟他打招呼，不过他没理过李泰容，因为李泰容估计会对每一个他周围的人微笑问好，无论何时何地，那么自己的回答在很多个别人的回应之中，就不那么重要了。

这个街区不是很太平，但是中本悠太没怎么被抢过。他打架很凶，没有节制，冷着脸像不要命一样出拳。第一次打架差点把小混混打死，最后是被下楼倒垃圾的李泰容拉开的，中本悠太满脸糊着血抬头去看李泰容，把他吓得僵在原地，愣了好一会儿才拽着中本悠太手腕把他带回家。

中本悠太第一次进李泰容的房间，他一直以为搞艺术的人都会不修边幅，但是李泰容不一样，他的公寓东西都放得整整齐齐，甚至为了防止颜料弄到地上，画架周围的地面铺了一大块白布，洗了很多次的样子，上面都起球了。

泰容搬出个小药箱给他上药，吓得满脸发白手还一直在抖，悠太甚至有点怀疑被打的不是自己，是李泰容。泰容隔十秒问一次你痛不痛，悠太刚开始还回个不疼，到后面都懒得理他了，闭着眼睛任他摆布。

那天以后，悠太几乎每天下班都能见到泰容倒垃圾。中本悠太看见拎着塑料袋的李泰容向他招手，搞艺术的每天都有这么多垃圾要丢吗？

有一天中本悠太下班，快到公寓楼下的时候，看见李泰容拎着垃圾袋被那群小混混围在墙角。其实距离有点远，他不是很能看得清泰容的表情，但是他能看见泰容的眼睛很亮，应该是哭了，黑色的瞳仁反射着路灯昏暗的黄光。他没多想，冲上去对着领头的脸就是一拳，然后顺理成章地和这群人又打起来了。

这次斗殴的结局又是悠太被泰容拽着手腕拉回了家，又被安排坐在白布中间，又被哭得像自己挨了打一样的泰容上药。悠太这次没有闭眼，他打量着泰容哭得乱七八糟的脸；泰容眼睛很大，眼白很少，瞳孔像一眼泉，眼泪不断地溢出来，有一些落在他的伤口上，火辣辣的，又有点痒。他突然觉得泰容很适合眼泪，想让泰容再多哭一点，好像那眼泪多么珍贵似的，想让泰容再为他流多一点眼泪。

他也的确那么做了。

在泰容第十六次问他，你痛不痛的时候，悠太说：痛，因为你，我好痛。

泰容愣住了，擦药的手停下来，悬在空中，更多的眼泪流了下来，像过了旱季的草原，临近干涸的河道被灌满河水。悠太接过他手里的药，自顾自地擦了起来。他盘着腿坐在白布中间，面前跪着捂着脸哭的泰容，搞得和世界名画一样，悠太把药放在一边，扒开泰容捂着脸的手。

泰容看见他挂彩的脸，嘴里断续地念着对不起：“本来是怕你又打架负伤才每天捱到这时候倒垃圾的，结果没想到自己才是让你受伤的原因。”讲到这里，泰容又讲不下去了，挣脱悠太的控制，把脸埋在臂弯里，只给他留着起伏的背部的模样，看起来特别可怜。

悠太把泰容从地上拽起来，逼他看着自己的眼睛，说：“既然泰容这么内疚，不考虑补偿一下我吗？”

李泰容真的很爱哭，悠太吻着他薄薄的嘴唇，尝到了他眼泪的味道；咸咸的，还有点涩。泰容任他摆布，躺在起球的白布上，被扒光了衣服。中本悠太进入李泰容的时候，他反而没哭得那么凶了，漂亮的眼睛看着悠太，眼睫毛被泪水糊成一缕一缕的，像个洋娃娃一样被人罩在身下。泰容的眼皮因为长时间流泪肿胀起来，悠太用手指摸着那块鼓起的皮肉，换来泰容轻声抗议，他只好收回手指，低头去把泰容的抗议堵在嘴里。

做爱的时候泰容一直小心翼翼地，不敢去碰他的脸，不敢用力去抓他手臂。他受的都是皮外伤，其实没多痛，但是他很喜欢泰容的反应，让他联想到刚被捡回家的流浪猫，想要亲近人却又生怕再被赶出去，这就是现在在他怀里的泰容的样子。他故意不说，甚至还从喉咙深处挤出几声夸张的呻吟，吓得泰容又挤出几滴泪来。

“以后晚上别出来倒垃圾了。”悠太给泰容披上衬衫，从裤子口袋里翻出烟塞进嘴里，泰容身体前倾，额头抵在悠太背上，和他的脊椎只隔着薄薄一层皮肉，甚至能听到他心脏在跳动。

哭完以后，先是眼皮会变得很痒，睡醒以后又会肿胀起来。流眼泪像是一种病，带着后遗症；很长一段时间后，都还提醒着你曾经流过眼泪，顺带让人回忆起流泪的缘由；所以人们才说流眼泪无法解决问题，反而还会让你在问题里越陷越深。

泰容现在就在经受着这些后遗症，幸好他的问题已经解决了，但他也确实在问题里越陷越深了。现在他的倒垃圾时间变了，倒垃圾的人也变了；悠太每天上班的时候会帮他把放在门外的垃圾袋拎走扔掉，而原来应当倒垃圾的日程，则变成了回应悠太的敲门声。他们会在悠太上班前，坐在窗前看夕阳。靠近落日的云燃烧着，被太阳的热气融化了，怎么也遮挡不住金色的余晖。

之后的日子里，他去过很多次悠太工作的酒吧。悠太很瘦，肌肉线条非常明显，特别是他缠绕在钢管上缓缓旋转的时候，会让人想到那种俗气的音乐盒，打开以后会有跳芭蕾舞的小人在中间转动，只不过在这里，是成人版本的音乐盒，放的歌也不是敲出来的天鹅湖，而是百大DJ金曲。

泰容带着速写本去画了很多悠太跳舞的样子，回到家里也让悠太给他当模特。

“你是我的缪斯。”他躺在悠太旁边，轻轻握住悠太的手腕。

悠太问过他，为什么总喜欢抓自己的手腕，他说之前只是因为你打完架指节有伤，不敢去碰；现在习惯了，就不想改了。

习惯是一个很甜蜜的词，至少在悠太看来，这说明李泰容的生活计划里，纳入了他的名字。他搬进了泰容家，原来铺在房子中间的白布被挪到墙角，客厅中央放了一张破旧的小沙发，供两个人挤在一起看电影。原本只属于李泰容的空间，慢慢挤进了主人名为中本悠太的痕迹。

悠太仍然觉得泰容很适合流泪，但是又不忍心让他去承受流泪的后遗症。直觉告诉他事情不会一直这么下去，总有一天一切都会从手里流走。捧起的沙子会从指缝间落下，不管他再怎么努力，也无法使指缝闭合，最后只剩下皮肤上薄薄的一层尘。

泰容的画被人看上了，他领着买画的男人在公寓里看画，那个男人穿着昂贵的西服，站在破旧的公寓里，看起来像是电脑合成的图片。

最终他的画被人买下了，还被引荐去参加一个画廊的展览，泰容的事业终于有点起色了。这也意味着他将忙着应酬，不会终日窝在公寓里创作。

悠太习惯了泰容一直在家，那天他恰好忘带了钥匙，敲门后才想起来泰容被邀请去画廊了，他只好去爬楼房外面的消防梯，从窗户翻回家。

现在悠太觉得习惯这个词语太残忍了，当习惯被剥夺，改变的过程是何其痛苦。他们的作息时间错开了，泰容在他下班时已经熟睡了，在他清醒的时候已经离开了家。虽然桌上还是会放着留给他的饭菜，但是一个人吃又索然无味。

有一天他准备上班的时候，刚好碰上了回家的泰容。泰容穿着整齐的西装，头发也梳得整齐，和他作画的时候满身颜料的样子截然不同。明明同住一个屋檐下，他们好像突然从恋人变成了陌生人，两个人都愣在原地，直到悠太给了泰容一个拥抱以后，走出了家门。

李泰容在向前走，而中本悠太却没有，他仍然在同一个破败的酒吧跳着相同的舞，而泰容已经脱下了脏兮兮的工作服，穿上了整齐的西装。他们曾经共享着落魄的人生，现在落魄的却好像只剩他一个人。

后来的结果和悠太的直觉一样，泰容从公寓楼搬走了。他留了一幅画在客厅里，用油纸包得严严实实的，靠在原来放画架的墙角边。

悠太没有拆开那层纸，任由那幅画在角落放了几个月，等到他终于有勇气去看那幅画的时候，上面都积了一层厚厚的灰。

画布上画的是夕阳，是他们坐在窗边看了无数次的夕阳，阳光照在红砖楼上，本来应该是温暖的，画面里却红的像血。

李泰容在画的角落写了一行字“赠 悠太”，悠太盯着那行字看了好久，说：“泰容，因为你，我好痛。”


End file.
